1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and an imaging method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an imaging apparatus, there is known a technology of enlarging a region in a part of an image which is displayed as a through image at the time of, e.g., manual focusing to facilitate confirmation of a focus state by using the image displayed in a display section. In relation to this technology, for example, a digital camera in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2014-53666 decides whether super-resolution processing is to be executed to a region which is enlarged in an image in correspondence with a result of determining whether a region used in focus adjustment is included in the region to be enlarged.